Shadow Play
by xlightfromabovex
Summary: Sephiroth had had no idea that a tent could be turned into a theatre with such ease. And it seemed he wasn't the only one watching... Angeal/Genesis, voyeurism, Kunsel. Crack D':


**[A/N: Opening TENT WEEK! 8D Stay tuned for lots of fics featuring tents! Available until 6th September only~  
Blame ****Chaos**** for the ending |: Originally it was going to be very different and not so... Kunsel~y. *sigh*  
Comments/feedback appreciated! 8D**

**Enjoy~! ]**

Shadow Play

It was not unusual to see shadows flickering inside the tents here as lamplight cast sharp silhouettes onto canvas, but these were very different. For a start, there were two and not one individuals sharing the space; not so strange in itself – many of the Seconds had to split their tents up to accommodate the limited equipment the squadron had been assigned – but these shadows were intertwined, not separate. For a moment, Sephiroth could not work out what the two inside were doing; until one arched backwards from the other as a muffled moan seeped out into the night, hands reached up to knot in short hair, and the two rejoined in an obvious kiss.

A myriad of emotions flared in Sephiroth as he retreated back a few steps, subconsciously aware that he shouldn't be watching and intruding on this intimacy. Disgust was first - but weak, more an afterthought than a full reaction – as he considered how inappropriate making such advances here, on campaign, was. He didn't care so much about the act itself – the SOLDIERs could do what they liked with their free time – but when they were assigned to an objective, they were never off-duty until they were formally dismissed, or so Sephiroth had been taught. Relationships that were more than strictly platonic, or closer than the brotherhood-like familiarity a cohesive fighting force should share, were forbidden; it would distract them, take their mind off fulfilling their military potential, and ShinRa did not spend millions of gil maintaining their elite army for them to die from carelessness.

Despite that and the accompanying anger Sephiroth felt, he was intrigued. There was something hypnotic about the way the shadows danced, together; though evidently driven by spontaneous passion, they moved with a mesmerizing rhythm against each other as hands wandered almost unnoticeably over silhouetted bodies. Momentarily, Sephiroth had to tear his eyes away to get his bearings and therefore work out who the two were; but at the same time as he recognised the position of the tent and reconciled it with his mental plan of the camp, his attuned hearing caught the low breathless hum of voices through the night.

"Geal, don't you think _he_ would enjoy this too?"

There was a low laugh that, even though it was not directed at him, sent odd shivers through Sephiroth. "You think so, I guess."

The first speaker – who Sephiroth now recognised as Genesis – shrugged and leaned back close to Angeal, and despite himself Sephiroth crept a little closer so he could still hear what was being said.

"Why not? We could teach him. And you know he could have no… better… teachers…"

The last three words were punctuated with lingering kisses which soon dissolved into fuller contact as the shadows merged again. He wondered who the two SOLDIERs had been referring to; seemingly the elder of the two had set his sights on someone else to join this illicit game. Having little personal experience of trust – all he had was the scientist who'd raised him, and no one with any amount of self-preservation would trust Hojo – Sephiroth supposed that there was something here he was missing. After all, didn't most couples expect each other to be faithful to them, and them only? Openly discussing another interest… either he was misunderstanding the concept, or Angeal kept complete faith that Genesis would return to him.

He wasn't aware he'd been holding a breath until Angeal pulled away with an exhalation that matched his own.

"I can't help but feel sorry for him if you do somehow persuade him to do this," the black-haired SOLDIER said with a breathless laugh, bending down to caress Genesis' neck with his lips. "You're unappeasable. He wouldn't know what hit him."

Genesis chuckled, and the sound was so darkly inviting that Sephiroth's breath hitched. "I'd prefer him to be the one hitting me…"

Angeal paused in his ministrations to laugh again, more fully this time. "You never change."

"Would you want me to?" With the words, Genesis' hands were already snaking down to Angeal's waist to flick the catches off his belt and toss it to the ground. "I'm sure you would miss this."

Though this was obviously not the first time the two had engaged in such a way, there was a slight awkwardness to Genesis' movement as he slid Angeal's shirt off over his head, bringing his hands back down to trace what Sephiroth imagined were highly-toned muscles – surmising both from the silhouette in the tent and what he'd seen of the SOLDIER before. And as for Genesis…

"Hmm, true," Angeal agreed as the redhead moved further down his body, palming trousers down his thighs and to the ground as he ended up kneeling on the earth in front of Angeal. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, then widened as he saw the extent of what Genesis' head moved backwards to reveal. There was little time to wonder as with an appreciative noise the redhead shuffled forwards a little and, judging from his movement and the unrestrained moan Angeal let out, took the length into his mouth, resting his hands on the other's hips to steady himself.

With the action, Sephiroth's abdominal muscles drew taut and he hunched over a little in his crouched position in a vain attempt to relieve a little of the tension growing in his groin. The two other SOLDIERs were not helping; Angeal swayed a little on his feet and in response Genesis pushed him back towards one of the beds, steadfastly keeping his mouth in its position as the other collapsed down onto the thin, hard mattress with a squeak of springs.

Moving a little so he could still gain the best access to what he sought, Genesis settled down on the ground between Angeal's knees and rested a hand on either of them, gently pushing them apart so he had room to work. It meant that Sephiroth still had an unimpeded view; he could see every movement of Genesis' head as it moved slowly at first up and back, gradually reaching further up the shaft until Sephiroth was certain the redhead was about to throw up, what with how far it was into his mouth.

After a while of teasing Angeal that way, Genesis changed his tactic to drawing his tongue up the rest of the member, slowly and lasciviously. Sephiroth's already swift breathing quickened further, fuelled by the muted noises Angeal was making though he tried to conceal them; Genesis drew back, swallowing the head once again as he began to hum. The sound sent vibrations through Sephiroth's own body, let alone Angeal's; there was a quiet ripping noise as the SOLDIER seized the bedcovers with enhanced strength, letting his head fall backwards as he evidently struggled to make as little noise as possible.

With a stifled moan he tried to withhold, Sephiroth shuffled backwards into the surrounding foliage, hurriedly choosing a spot where he could still see but that was sheltered from anyone happening to look on. Black gloved fingers fumbled in the dark with the zipper, hastily freeing himself as he kept his eyes riveted on the tent. Without even paying attention, his left hand moved of its own accord with the flowing rhythm of Genesis' head, increasing in speed and intensity as one of Angeal's hands relinquished its grip on the sheets and instead twisted into Genesis' hair, moving him as the black-haired SOLDIER wanted.

The little noises Genesis gave and which were echoed longingly by Angeal enraptured Sephiroth – it was all he could do to keep his own mouth shut, the tension inside him building rather than being relieved by his movements. Just as he thought that he couldn't take any more, yet enthralled still by the shadows, Angeal arched back and judging from his breathless moan finally released, Sephiroth joining him in silent, guilty ecstasy.

There was silence for a few moments as the two inside the tent regained their breath, laughing softly and murmuring inaudible nothings to each other as Angeal pulled Genesis up to the bed. Released from the spell, Sephiroth at length ripped his eyes away and haphazardly cleaned himself up, rearranging his clothing so that no trace of his occupation for the last few minutes remained. He stood hesitantly, careful not to move any branches or crush any of the brittle leaves underfoot… but no sooner had he crept to his feet, about to make a covert getaway, when there were more murmurs and Angeal pushed Genesis down, pinning him against the bed.

With a defeated groan, Sephiroth sank back down to his haunches, balancing with one hand planted flat on the damp ground. Distracted by the source of now-creaking bedsprings, the SOLDIER did not notice the soft laugh from behind him, and was only roused from his concentration at the sharp rustle of plastic packaging.

Careless now of being heard, thinking only that he'd been neglecting his duty and now the Wutains had infiltrated the camp, Sephiroth whirled up and around in one movement, instinctively summoning Masamune to rest it at the throat of a smug-looking Second-Class leaning against a nearby tree cradling a large bag of… popcorn?

He narrowed his eyes, struggling in vain to block out the squeaks from the straining camp-bed. "What are you doing?"

The Second-Class smirked and threw a few white snacks into his mouth casually before replying. "I could ask you the same thing, but it was… patently obvious." Sephiroth's eyes blazed and the junior SOLDIER shrugged, holding up his free hand in surrender. "Don't worry, I won't tell," he assured the General, but there was a tangible tone of untruth in his voice. "After all, I _subscribe_ to see this…"


End file.
